


You play with fire (you win my heart)

by puzzle_shipper



Series: Assassins au [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, But it all clears up with no accidents, Flirting, Kawarama knows what he's about, M/M, Mark Kagami as intrigued, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: In which there is a slight case of mistaken identity, and Kawarama is very, very glad he met Kagami (even if the circumstances were like this. hell. actually, these circumstances were perfect!)





	You play with fire (you win my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts), [FoxCollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/gifts).



> Presenting a rarepair of my own
> 
> Prompt: ‘My apologies, upon closer inspection it turns out that you are not the person I was hired to kill.’ AU
> 
> Please join me on the driftwood. [PandaFlower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/works) is my first mate (and also a great enabler, and if you haven’t checked out her stuff? what are you waiting for?? It’s all amazing), [FoxCollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/works) is my other first mate, who wrote a thing! (implied relationship but it counts! and you should also check out the rest of her stuff!)
> 
> (as you can also see i have no idea how the ship ranks go)
> 
> A warm thank you to PandaFlower for the title!

“Ah, my apologies,” began the curly haired man that currently had Kawarama pinned to a wall and held a knife at his throat, “upon closer inspection it turns out that you are not the person I was hired to kill.”  
Kawarama gulped carefully and stared back at the man. He had warm dark eyes that held a lively spark, and a lovely face framed by short black hair.

“That’s good?” Kawarama offered and tried not to focus on the cold steel of the blade pressed against his throat. “I rather like living.”

Those words finally broke their strange staring contest, and the man removed his knife and tucked it away, then carefully inspected Kawarama’s neck for any cuts.

“Ah, I’ve nicked it a bit, sorry about that. I think I have band aids somewhere” he said and stepped back, releasing Kawarama.

“That’s fine” squeaked Kawarama, and then coughed “Or, you could kiss it better” he asked rather hopefully.

The stranger scrunched his brow in confusion “I could kiss it better?” he repeated and looked back at Kawarama.

“Yep! That would totally make it up for the ‘almost slit my throat’ thing.” Kawarama nodded eagerly.

“Um, “ the stranger said eloquently and stared in bafflement as Kawarama just lifted his head, exposing his neck and the shallow cut on it.  
“I’m waiting for my healing kiss” Kawarama announced happily.  
He barely suppressed a gleeful noise as he did get a small kiss on the neck, after the stranger just shrugged his shoulders helplessly and complied. He also got a band aid after the kiss.

 

“Senju Kawarama,” he introduced himself with a wide grin, “Pleased to meet you!”

“Definitely not my target then.” the stranger murmured before he remembered himself and then smiled shyly “Uchiha Kagami, Secret services”.  
“Ooh!” Kawarama’s eyes shone with delighted. “Amazing, I bet you can set fire to stuff and no one yells at you for it” he mused, still grinning. Then he leaned forward and clasped his hands behind Kagami’s neck.

“So,” he drawled watching with interest the way the other’s face flushed from the closeness. “Would you like to go on a date?”  
“Um.” Kagami blinked at him in bewilderment again, “Can we talk about this again after I finish my job? I’m kind of on a time limit here?”

If he expected that to deter Kawarama he was sorely mistaken.

 

“Would you like some help then!” was Kawarama’s enthusiastic answer, err, question.  
“I’m not sure protocol allows that...” Kagami began, but at the sad, sad pout he got, he trailed off uncertain.  
“If I can help, and maybe set a thing or two on fire, that would totally make it up for the almost slit throat” Kawarama brightly offered.

Kagami squinted at him “I though the kiss made it up for that”, but Kawarama pouted again.  
“Pretty please!” Kawarama used his best puppy eyes. “And then we can go to a really nice restaurant”

“Well, I guess…” Kagami bit his lip worriedly “I guess there’s no harm in that and you’re really pretty-” his eyes widened at the slip up “Um, I mean, you look pretty strong, yeah, that’s it.” He hurried to correct himself.  
Kawarama grinned widely “You are rather pretty yourself, gorgeous!” and winked.

“Let’s just go and set something on fire.” Kagami stuttered out, face even redder. He offered his hand to Kawarama.

“Ah, a man after my own heart!” Kawarama exclaimed as he took his hand.


End file.
